gtafandomcom-20200222-history
PMP 600
}} |flags = }} |modelname = pmp600 |handlingname = PMP600 |textlabelname = PMP600 |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Schyster PMP 600 is a four-door luxury sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The PMP 600 closely resembles the 2006-2010 with a front resembling the 2001 , albeit with a much more 'chopped' greenhouse area and also a differently arranged front fascia giving it an even further 'gangster' appearance, playing to the 300C's gangster reputation. Further evidence is that it is manufactured by Schyster, the GTA equivalent of Chrysler. The headlight design may take inspiration from the facelifted . The PMP 600 is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. All PMP 600s are fitted with alarms. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' According the Autoeroticar website, the PMP 600 has an absurdly large 600 cubic inch (9.8L) diesel SEMI V8 engine, explaining the "600" in the car's name. The engine model in-game, however, appears to be a turbocharged twin-cam Inline-4 and sound the same as most luxury sedans like the Cognoscenti or the Admiral, coupled to a 5-speed automatic gearbox, in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The steering feel is the complete opposite of the real life 300's overly light steering; It is okay at low speeds, but seems to need excessive input at high speeds. The car handles through corners reasonably well, but suffers at high speeds due to the length and the soft rear suspension. Acceleration is not bad, taking around 11 seconds to reach 60 mph from a standstill. The top speed is stated to be 87 mph in the files, however, testing proves it can only reach around 83 mph. The braking system equipped to the PMP 600 is more than reliable; stopping distances are noticeably lower than other cars in its class and has great maneuvering under braking pressure, thanks to its stated ABS. Visual deformation can be major on frontal collisions, even if not at high speeds, but the vehicle can take much damage and explosions before catching on fire. Because of the chop-top, it is vulnerable to rollover damage. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Image Gallery PMP600-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|A "sports" variant of the PMP 600 in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). PMP600-GTA4-Dwayne'sbackup-front.jpg|A red PMP 600 which the player's backup from Dwayne Forge may arrive in. Two members of the backup and the player are pictured as occupants. PMP600-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The PMP 600 Stevie requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. Special Variants *A sport edition of the PMP 600 can be occasionally been seen on the streets; it usually sports a very dark black, plum or blue paint job, a sport mesh grill in the front, and a small spoiler attached to the trunk. It is often driven by the Mafia. *Requested backup from Dwayne Forge in the form of two Hustlers (available when the player's friendship with Dwayne is sufficiently high) may arrive in an unique red PMP 600 (besides a Patriot or Presidente of the same color). *A crimson PMP 600 is required by Brucie Kibbutz in Exotic Exports missions. It is called "pimping PMP 600" by him and guarded by three armed Hustlers. *A PMP 600 is also one of the cars requested by Stevie in Stevie's Car Thefts. This PMP 600 comes in a unique light seafoam green color As a new PMP 600 will spawn at the same location until the player delivers it. The player can store it at a safehouse parking space and deliver the other to Stevie. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The PMP 600 can be seen in many of the mafia missions given by Ray Boccino including both "Museum Piece" and "Collector's Item" in the diamond deal and when escaping, the player can see a bunch of black or white PMP 600s (note: the player can also see them in "Not So Fast" from the diamond deal when arriving but they would have to escape through the Buzzard, not the PMP 600, otherwise the mission will fail). They could also see them (after a mission cutscene that features Ray Boccino himself) in "Was It Worth It?," when after betraying Ray Boccino and escaping his trap, Johnny Klebitz will confront four PMP 600s and end up killing Boccino's henchmen, and in "Pest Control," when Niko Bellic finds a black PMP 600, along with Ray's white Oracle (1st generation), and which will result in killing his henchmen in the car, Niko kills Ray as well on James Pegorino's orders. The PMP 600 is also one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the Stevie's Car Thefts side-mission as well as one of the ten vehicles wanted for the Exotic Exports side-mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ;Standard * The PMP 600 is an uncommon car in Broker, Dukes, and Bohan, meaning the player will not encounter the car often until Algonquin is unlocked. The PMP 600 is a common and popular car in Algonquin and Alderney. *It usually is seen around Francis International Airport and the surrounding area. *Sometimes, but not very frequently, spawns in Hove Beach while after playing a few missions early in the game. (Along with Ingots, Premiers and some vehicles.) *One PMP 600 spawns in the alley by the Exchange District in Algonquin, in front of the Liberty City Stock Exchange building, as part of Stevie's Car Thefts. The car will re-spawn any time after Niko sends the requested PMP 600 to Stevie. *Spawns more commonly if the player is driving a Cognoscenti. *Spawns easily by riding in a Hellfury around Star Junction. *Can spawn when riding in a NRG 900 around Star Junction but may take a while. *Presumably either after Algonquin and Alderney are unlocked or after the game's completion, the PMP 600 can be seen driving around more often in Bohan and Dukes and possibly in Broker. *Brucie requires Niko to steal a PMP 600 for his Exotic Exports, however the location is random. Brucie will tell Niko via email where to find it. ;Modified *The modded PMP 600 often driven by the Mafia is commonly found in Westdyke and Leftwood Alderney, and Little Italy, Algonquin. *Six PMP 600s can be found outside the museum during the mission, "Museum Piece"; three are black and three are white. They presumably belong to the Jewish Mob. Interestingly, these PMP 600 bears the standard PMP 600 grille, but still contain the spoiler. This PMP 600 can also be found in the mission, "Clocking Off." *A modded PMP 600 with a random unique luster is provided in the mission Payback. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After completing Stevie's Car Thefts sidemission, Niko can sell a PMP 600 for $3,200 (regardless of the version). Trivia General * The car's "PMP" name may be derived from the term " ", most likely a reference to the popularity of the 300C to the rap/pimp culture. * The name could also be from the commonly-used abbreviation, "PMP," meaning, "Piss My Pants." *"Semi" is a reference to the Chrysler 300C's real-life 5.7/6.8L "Hemi" (hemisphere) engine, whilst also being slang for a partial erection. **If observed closely, the logo next to the word 'SEMI' is imaged from a flacid/partially erect penis.. * The car's "Semi" engine could be a play on the running gag that current Hemi engines are actually "Semi-Hemi's" and do not completely fall into the category of a Hemi engine. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The two default radio stations in the PMP 600 are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * The interior of the PMP 600 seems to be ripped from the Schafter, as the steering wheel bears the Benefactor logo, also the logo and dashboard instruments (tachometer, speedometer, odometer and fuel gauge) are less blurred than in Schafter. * If the player takes a PMP 600 to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times it will turn a unique, dark teal color. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. This is most likely a glitch, as almost every other car in the game will continually cycle through its available colors each time the player visits a Pay N' Spray. The exceptions are the Buffalo from The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Dukes and the Infernus, which all suffer from similar glitches. *Unlike most other cars, the side windows can take several shots from a projectile weapon before breaking, but if the player enters a parked one, he will break the windows very easily with his arm. *The PMP 600 is one of the rare cars that comes with a door-ajar chime, which can be heard when the door is open in a quiet area. *The spoiler on the sportier version is similar to the Merit's. Navigation }} de:PMP 600 (IV) es:PMP 600 fr:PMP 600 pl:PMP 600 sv:PMP 600 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Schyster Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie